


3 AM House Call

by ShakespearianScribe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adult baby, Bathing(cold bath to lower fever), Blizard, Broncitus, Caretaking, Cuddling of an Adult Baby, Emergency House call, Fever, I.V, Knighthood Ceremony, Lactation, Medication, Multi, allergic reaction to a booster shot, conflict resolution (parental disagreement), diaper change, induction into Ware Wolf Army, strep throat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearianScribe/pseuds/ShakespearianScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Whale makes an early morning house call to 108 Muffin Street, to care for Snow and adult baby Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring for my Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Baby Time Helps me Unwind. The first chapter is an excerpt, of baby time's chapter five, which will be entitled Paging Dr. Whale.
> 
> This chapter is not yet posted to the baby time story, because, I want to see how it would do as a standalone piece.
> 
> The term Code Purple refers to a Royal emergency. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma woke in her crib, she was disoriented, she didn't recognize anything in the room. She was really hot, her skin was clammy and her throat still felt like it was on fire. Not to mention, she had a very full diaper. Growing more uncomfortable by the minute, she let out a tentative whimper, which soon termed into a very unhappy wail.

Sleeping in the spare guest room in her mother's mansion, Snow was roused by the slightest noise from her daughter. Stricken with the same illness, she struggled to sit up in bed. As she listened in the dark, to the start of a whimpered cry, she silently thought to herself,” I hope she falls back to sleep, I'm spent! As the cry intensified, Snow rose slowly, as she said in a raspy voice,” mama’s coming baby girl!” When Snow entered the hallway, she erupted into a severe coughing fit, that was loud enough to wake Regina.

In a stern motherly tone, the Queen reprimanded,”YOUNG LADY,what are you doing OUT OF THAT BED?” Startled by by the unexpected reprimand, Snow turned back to her mom and replied,”Emma was screaming and I went into autopilot mom mode. Besides, I have to feed her now anyway!” A little surprised by her last statement, Regina said,” your still nursing a two and a half year old adult baby and an actual six month old?” Snow replied with certainty,”NO, I’m nursing an eighteen month old adult baby, and an actual six month old”. Regina came alongside Snow, to help steady her as she asked,”so how long do you plan on nursing her?” Taking a deep breath, out of sheer exhaustion, she said,” CHARMING and I consulted both Doctors Whale and Hopper about this issue. We all agreed that, as long as Emma wishes to feed, I would do so up until the adjusted age of 34 months, and then start to wean her”. As they entered the nursery, Regina said,”for that long?” Snow told her,”well, back home, wouldn't a child (especially a child of royal blood) be nursed till three years of age? The protocol hasn't changed, so I will uphold tradition, unless otherwise directed by my children”.

Stepping in front of the crib, Snow lowered the side rail, as she took a closer look at Emma's pale and sweaty complexion. Snow said with a frantic concern in her voice,”oh my GOD Emma, my baby, what's wrong?” She tried to press a kiss to her forehead, to gage a temperature but couldn't, because the heat from her own fever kept interfering. Scared, she asked,”mom, she's burning up, but I can't tell how bad. Can you check her, please?” Regina kissed her granddaughter saying,” she has about 103 to 103.5° fever. I'm going to call Whale and get him over here. For now, strip her bare and take her temperature, we need to sponge bathe her to get that fever down!

Regina dialed Dr. Whale, who didn't pick up right away. On the fifth ring he picked up, saying groggily as he looked at his bedside clock,”for the love of God, it's 3 O’clock in the fucking morning during the the worst blizzard StoryBrooke’s ever seen, someone better be dying!”

Irate, the Queen snapped back, while filling a basin with cool water, and grabbing two wash clothes and a second thermometer for Snow ,”NO! you Transylvanian IDIOT, no-one’s dead, though you’ll be out of a job come morning, if you continue to speak to me WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!”

Springing forward to a sitting position and now fully aware as to whom he was speaking, Whale replied in shock,”WOAH Woah, your Majesty, I didn't realize I was talking to you! How can I help your Grace?”

Regina conceded,”given the late hour, I'll forgive your insolence. I called because the girls conditions have gotten worse”.

The doctor asked,”how so?”

Regina told Dr. Whale,”both the baby and Snow are burning up. Snow is taking the baby’s temp as we speak. To which Victor asked,”how high is it?”

Regina called to Snow,”what's the baby’s temperature?” Snow answered back with fear in her voice,” 103.8° OH NO, the baby just threw up! Mom I'm really scared, we need the doctor NOW! 

Entertaining the nursery, Whale could hear the commotion in the background. Taking control of the chaos, he told the monarch,”majesty, we need to keep Snow calm, put me on speaker please? Snow, it's Dr. Whale how are you feeling?” She told him,” my body aches all over, I'm hot, and my chest and stomach hurt real bad”. Sensing that she my be omitting some of her symptoms, to avoid appropriate treatment, he changed subjects to keep her calm. Switching back to Emma’s health and welfare, he told her,”Snow I'm gonna need you to help me diagnose and treat Emma ok? She said,” ok, what do you need?”To diagnose Emma correctly, I need to know a few things. He said,”first, I want you to check her legs, where I injected the shots. I need you to let me know, if you see any redness, and on which leg?” Snow looked over her daughters thighs and noticed a nickel sized red Bloch on her left leg. She told this to Victor, who said,” that help me a lot next I need you to check her diaper. I need you to tell me, if Emma's made a BM, and wether it's normal or muddy consistency. While you do that, I need to talk to Regina, please?” Snow passed the phone to her mother and did as she was told.

The Queen took the phone off speaker, and went out into the hall, closing the nursery door behind her. Out of earshot, Regina said,”Dr. Whale, we can speak freely, now. What do you need me to do and more importantly, what you preliminary diagnosis for Emma?” Whale said,” based on her symptoms, I fear she's having an adverse reaction, to the MMR booster I gave her earlier”. That being said, there are more severe reactions to watch for. Regina asked,” what are they Doctor?” He told her,” there numerous moderate reaction. They include; pain or stiffness of the joints and swollen glands. There are three I want you to watch for. They are the appearance of hives or a red blotchy rash throughout her body. If either appear,before I get there, give her an adult dose of liquid Benadryl, it must be taken straight; without being mixed in liquid. She can have some juice about ten minute later. Most importantly if she has trouble breathing, teleport me IMMEDIATELY! Please go back to the nursery. I need to know what Snow found out and do a Baseline assessment on Her. I know she not going to tell me willingly, so I'll ask you, is Snow wheezing?” Regina said,” yes, she has an audible wheeze and a very chunky wet cough. I still have some of the Phenergan Syrup, you prescribed from her last bout of Bronchitis, should I give her a dose?” Whale said,” yes, but, good luck with that; I know she hates the taste!” The Queen stated with a Regal authority,” I am her mother as Well as her Sovereign, as I promise to carry out your instructions, so to will she obey me. With that, Regina went to her medicine cabinet and filled three Needle-less syringes. The first, was filled with the appropriate dose of the foul tasting liquid (for Snow). While the other two were filled with an adult doses of liquid Benadryl and Amoxicillin (to treat Emma's strep thought). She then returned to the nursery. 

Regina entered the room with Whale on speaker once more. Snow looked to her mom and said,” so what didn't you two want me to know?” Picking up on he sarcastic undertone, the Doctor said,”everything is well Snow. Your mom will be teleporting me over in about 20 minutes to check on Emma and yourself. In the mean time, I need to know, what you found in Emma's diaper?” She told him,” her stool is very muddy”. Alright, until I get there, I need you to do a few things for me, please. First, I need you to keep Emma hydrated, give her some cold water and take some for yourself as well. Finally, keep sponge bathing her, we need to get her fever down”.

As for yourself, I need to get an accurate temperature on you, so let your mom take it and let me know the reading.” When the device beeped, the new result read 102.9. Victor told the Queen,”give her two aspirin and the cough suppressant I told you your Majesty”. Growing suspicious, Snow said,” suppressant, what suppressant, you didn't give me…”. Standing behind her like a cougar ready to pounce, Regina said quickly,”yes, he did!” Just as she squirted the offensive tasting syrup into her daughter’s mouth. All efforts, to try and spit the liquid out were futile, as Regina covered her mouth with her free hand. In her formally eval tone, the Queen said,”swallow it!” Snow shook her head manically,from side to side as her mom reiterated,” swallow it NOW! or so help me I'll SPANK YOU!” Not wanting her mother to make good on her threat, Snow swallowed reluctantly, as tears streamed down her face and a muffled cry could be heard from behind Regina's hand. When Regina removed hand, Snow spun around and through a cracked voice cried out,”why mom? You know I don't like that vile tasting stuff!” Switching back to mom mode. Regina watched as Snow’s normally strong façade came crashing down under the immense weight of her worsening illness. Snow muffled cry rapidly turned into a deafening wail as the Queen cradled her in her arms. “Hay sweet girl, what is this? I haven't seen you cry like this, since you were twelve,and had the mumps. Now, I know this is more, then just taking nasty tasting medicine”. Snow said in an exhausted nasally yet slightly childish tone ,”everything hurt!” As If she were speaking to a regressed Emma, Regina asked” what hurts baby? (The Queen presses a soft tender kiss to her daughter's blazing hot forehead) Hmm?” Standing on shaky legs, Once again Show rambled out a list as if on autopilot ,” my chest, my bod….”. In her sweet maternal tone Regina said,” No my love, I think what has you so upset right now, is more emotionally than physically rooted. I also think, it has everything to do with the argument you had with David. Am I right?” Snow looked at her mother in a state of shocked disbelief, as she simply nodded tentatively. Snow wrapped her arms securely around her moms neck, as her body surrendered to the sheer weight of her exhaustion. Regina scooped up a glassy eyed Snow, as if she were a small child, and sat her gently in Emma's plushly padded rocking chair; placing it in front of Emma's crib. Seeing Snow’s eyes begin to fluter shut, Regina tapped her shoulder gently saying,” hay Snow, don't fall asleep on me now, Dr. Whale wants you to help me with emma. Besides she needs to feed. Still on the phone, the Doctor interrupted Regina saying, “actually, your majesty, I would prefer the baby not feed on anything but water until I arrive. 

Concerned for her granddaughter’s welfare, off speakerphone once more, she asks Whale,” why do we need to delay her feeding?” He told her, “in her current regressive state, she is unable to express the severity of her symptoms. By watching her Feed,(how well she latches on, how much she takes in and how much she's spits up) I can gauge how best to treat her for dehydration. Also, to help keep Snow awake and semi-hydrated,(Regina put the phone back on speaker) as Dr whale says,” I want Snow to drink at least two 8 ounce glasses of water by the time I get there.” Hearing that Snow whined, “I don't wanna drink, to sleepy”. Whale replied in a lighthearted but serious tone ” you can either drink those two glasses, or I can stick an IV in your hand when I get there, it’s your call!” As if reacting to a gun shot, snow’s eyes opened wide as she said, “The glasses, I'll drink the two glasses! I HATE NEEDLES! Laughing happily at her daughter's disdain for the pain caused by being stuck, Regina said through a smile,”, though you may be an adult, you still heart and spirit of a child. That, is what I’ve come to cherish, so in you my girl. Now you keep bathing Emma, and I'll be back with your water, alright? Snow, replied tiredly,” okay mommy”. Regina placed a kiss to the top of Snow’s head and left the room. Dr. Whale made a final suggestion,” you might want to consider, having someone teleport over to help us care for the girls. The next few days, will be challenging, to say the least”. Regina said,” I'll do that Doctor. Thank you. If you'd like I’ll teleport you to the hospital, to gather supplies”. Whale replied,”Thank your grace. I appreciate the offer”. Before hanging up, the Queen hear the Royal Physician yell over the hospitals PA system,”we have an in home CODE PURPLE I need emergency supplies stat, enough for two. this is not a drill!

Regina went downstairs to the kitchen and filled three glasses and one baby bottle with cold water. She also grabbed, one of the adult sized sippy cups, she brought for Emma. Snow looked weak and Regina was afraid she might spill some of it. 

The queen entered the room carrying the multiple cups of water on a snack tray. “I'm back my babies, and I have some nice cold water for you to drink”. She put the tray down on Emma's activity table taking a glass and handing it to Snow saying”here you go my love”. (with trembling weak hands, Snow raises the glass, just narrowly missing her mouth. Cold water cascades down her pajama top as she starts to whimper). “Sorry mommy”. Regina grabbed a clean burp cloth and dried Snow’s shirt saying,”that's alright sweetheart, no harm done, let's try this,(Regina pours the remaining water in the sippy cup and hands it to her daughter) confused, Snow says,”but, this is Emma's cup”. Regina smile sweetly telling her,” Emma has her bottle for now. Your weak right now, partially from dehydration, it's important that we get the water in you; not on you. Ok?” Snow nodded reluctantly, as she started to drink from the childish cup with pink handles on it 

The Queen quickly turned her attention to her still crying granddaughter. Regina cooed sweetly,” Aww, is nana’s baby sickypoos? Yes…she is. Don't cry lamb, grandma will make all better. Lamb, that gave the Queen a good idea, she quickly dried and diapered a shivering Emma. Regina rummaged through the bureau draw, she new contained Emma's summer nightgowns. Pulling out a pale pink sleeveless, yet full length nightgown layette set. Printed on the matching set, were the serene sleeping faces of baby lambs. She dressed and swaddled Emma in the cotton set, then carried her over to her over to a secondary rocker, the one that was part of her teatime activity table. As the grandmother slowly rocked the fussy babe, she noticed that her cries were becoming weaker. Not only that, but she could see, Snow was starting to have hard time lifting the full sippy cup.

At the moment, the young grandmother felt outnumbered, she needed help; but whom could she call? She not only needed someone that the girls trusted, but, she also needed someone who had the stamina to withstand the long hours and constant one on one care that would be needed over the following days. Taking all this into consideration, only one name came to mind, her dear sweet Ruby AKA “Red” Riding-hood


	2. A Soldiers Ascension to Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the tender age of four, Ruby Lucas was adopted by how godmother, the Queen of the Enchanted Forest Regina Mills. Like her birth mother Anita before her, Rubby harbor a little known family secret, she was an Animegus. After six years of intense military training, it was time to determine Ruby place in her Majesty's Ware Wolf Army, in an ancient ceremony called Hierarchia Lupum ( The hierarchy of the wolf).
> 
> Unbeknownst to the Queens and Rubby alike, The ceremony has a few rare side effects

Red, as she liked to be called was an Animagus. A magical creature, capable of transforming from the human form to a predetermined member of the canine family. At the the tender age of four, Ruby was adopted by her Godmother, the Queen. Her mother Anita, was once Regina's personal body guard and the Alpa Prime of the northern branch of her Majesty’s Ware wolf army. To help conceal her identity in human form, to friend and foe alike, she was elevated to the prestigious position of Lady of the Bedchamber (the Queen’s highest ranking Lady-in-waiting). Sadly, Anita’s prestige and power, would not last. During an altercation with King George’s Knights , Anita reared up on her hind quarters, to prevent a silver tipped arrow from piercing Regina’s side. Unfortunately, the arrow entered Anita’s hart, killing her instantly. In accordance with her friends final wishes, Regina raised Ruby as if she were her own, alongside her stepdaughter, the ten year old Princess Snow White. At dusk on her 21st birthday, after six years of intense military training, Ruby took part in a centuries old ceremony known as Hierarchia Lupum (The Hierarchy of the Wolf). This ancient magical ceremony would determine her ranking in the northern female pack. Would she be a lowly Omega, or a mighty Alpa? Or would the fates shine upon her, as with her birth mother before her, and be elevated to the Royal rank of Alpa Prime and serve the Queen directly? 

Twelve hours earlier, Ruby along with 15 other initiates entered the Queen’s Parliamentary chamber, and were dubbed knights in the Black Army. With Ruby achieving the rank of Five Star General. Now clad in her ebony uniform and draped once more in ceremonial robes, Ruby entered the chamber and knelt apprehensively, in the center of the glass domed oculus. Growing up, animagi pups posses the ability, to morph into different species of the canine family. Now an adult, it was time for her canine self to settle, but the adherence transformation would be excruciatingly painful. As the moon reached its apex in the nights sky, the Queen used her magic to open the glass enclosed dome. Ruby was slowly enveloped in the moonlights rays as terrified whimpers soon turned into blood curdling screams. Toward the end of the transformation, Ruby’s gaze was forced skyward, her eyes flashed rapidly as her dark chocolate brown eyes now glowed with a golden yellow hue. Gone, was the tall, slender, curly haired young girl. In her place, sat a large 140 pound wolf, panting heavily from sheer exhaustion. With the transformation complete, all that was left to do now, was to determine her rank within the pack. To do this, the Queen turned to the main alter, and retrieved a gold circlet with an oval amulet hanging from its center. The amulet, when enchanted by magic would flicker rapidly, displaying the five different ranks within the pack. If it turned white, she would be Omega, dark purple, middle class Subordinate, all ebony Beta, and all Crimson Alpa. More importantly, if the amulet glowed ebony around its perimeter and Crimson in the center, Ruby would be placed on high, not only having control of the northern pack but be charged with the Queens welfare. She, like Anita before her, would be Alpa Prime. The Queen clasped the circlet around the wolf’s neck, it flickered slow at first, then faster and faster, unit the fates decision was finalized. Usually the stoic Queen, Regina failed to maintain her composure, smiling widely as she proudly proclaimed,”I hear by present unto you, Ruby Elizabeth Lucas-Mills, your new Alpa Prime”.

Away from prying eyes in the seclusion of the robing room, mother and daughter shared a private moment. Here in an unofficial capacity, Regina presented Ruby with a gift. “This was your mother's training amulet. She never took it off, even when she thought she no longer needed it. Ruby looked at the necklace with aw and excitement in her eyes as she asked,”so, how does it work?” Stepping behind her child, with a smile on her face, the Queen said as she secured the clasp,”the amulet will glow in one of four different colors. White corresponds to issues concerning our family(illness, family dinners, babysitting etc). Crimson denotes matters pertaining to my personal care as Queen (both within the bedchamber and as a member of my Raven Quorum). To which Ruby responded with some confusion,’but member of those positions are of Noble birth? My mother was just a commoner, who, rose to her post based on her military prowess and close childhood friendship with you. I'm not Noble!” Shocked by the statement Regina said,”whom told you that?” With sad eyes the girl replied,”a year after you adopted me, I was at recess in the courtyard talking about mama to Lord Tomlinson’s son when he said it Regina replied fondly, while caressing her cheek,”sweetheart, why didn't you tell me when this happened? First off, you are not now, nor have you ever been a commoner! You are of Noble birth, you are so much more then that, you are of Royal blood! Your mother was and is my younger sister. Now it was Ruby’s turn to be shocked. All she could manage to say was ,”so…..so …..I'm a Princess! Why didn't you, mom, or anyone tell me growing up?” Regina pulled her daughter close, as she winced in pain saying,”yes my love, you are a Princess, and second in line to throne behind Snow White. Anita rose to Alpa Prime months after delivering you. One night, we were sitting in my chambers, and we talked about what she wanted for you. She said, given the level of danger associated with her new post, she wanted to keep your royal ranking secret from you so you'd have a chance to grow up free from danger. I know for a fact, that she would be proud of your many achievements, especially of your dual ascension tonight. It was her dream for you to accede to her position, and now you have. If I know my Anita, she's looking down on you right now, with the biggest cheesy smile on her face. After Regina said that, they both had ear to ear smiles, as the Queen said,”there, do you feel better now, because I know I do! I wanted to tell you, so many times my girl, but I couldn't betray her trust in me. Can you forgive me?” Ruby look at her mother happily and said,”of course, I forgive both of you, you were keeping me safe. Now, you'd better finish telling me how the amulet works, otherwise everyone will think we got lost”. Regina picked up the where she left off,” if it glows black, that means there is a military function that requires your attention (daily troop inspection, tilt yard training, status reports and disciplinary actions of underclass men etc). Finally, if the amulet glows purple, it denotes a royal function you must attend.( treaty signing, privy council meeting and meetings with foreign dignitaries etc). Looking a little perplexed, Ruby asked,” how will I know when I'm needed and where?” The Queen informed her,” the pendent will flash in the color of the task that is required of you. The speed with which it flashes denotes the tasks urgency. At the start of your AP training, you will rely solely on visual cues, as training advances and your wolf’s hearing improves; we’ll communicate telepathically. Even then, do not remove the pendent, as it is now newly enchanted with a locator spell . It will lead you to me, during times of inclement weather, war or kidnapping. It will also allow me to do the same for you. As she came to the close of her overview tutorial of the amulet, the Queen used magic to create a soundproof barrier around the tiny room, whilst she sported a concerned smile and asked,” how are you feeling after the transformation sweetheart?” Ruby felt as though, her mother could see right through her. Her voice cracked heavily, as she said in a labored tone,” I hurt really bad, but I think you already know that, but how? I thought I was hiding it well! Regina chuckled slightly, as she said endearingly,” exteriorly, you hid it well, I wouldn't have known myself, had I not placed the amulet round your neck. It has a vital signs indicator and an inflammation ratings scale. Right now my love, you're in unbearable pain, aren't you baby? 

Striving to maintain the stoic poise of a General before her Queen, Ruby tried desperately to conceal the agonizing torture that was assaulting her joints. Sensing this, Regina magically stripped away their respective robes of office, in favor of nightdresses and caps. But Ruby didn't even notice the sudden change in wardrobe, as she still stood at attention. Regina new her daughter would go into shock, if she didn't intervene fast. Using stealth telepathy, she summoned both, the Court Physician and Alexander Davis, (the northern branches AP Male and Ruby’s future husband/mate) for assistance. In an attempt to keep her daughter conscience, the Queen placed a hand one either side of ruby’s face, telling her,” Ruby, honey, at ease baby, stand down”. Panting and sweating heavily , Ruby, sounding like a frighten little girl replied,”no mommy, I can't, I'll fall down. I don't think I can move, my feet feel feel like there stuck to the floor! Trying to calm her, Regina said sweetly, (cleansing her face with her handkerchief) ” mommy would never let her little girl fall! In fact, I've already called Dr.Whale and Alexander to help extricate you sweetie. The girls eyes went wide as she thought out load,”no mama, not Alex, I don't want him to think I'm weak and vulnerable”. As if on cue, Alex said as he entered the room,”you will never look weak to me Ruby Lucas-Mills and as for your vulnerability, it's one of your more endearing qualities I cherish in you. A characteristic I hope you pass on to our children. Seconds later, Ruby lost all composure, as the last of her adrenaline reserves started to ware off. Alexander embraced her lightly as he said,”this is a little known side effect of the adherence transformation. You body isn't accustomed to morphing yet, so your central nervous system has become hyperactive, to the point of immobility. I should know, the same thing happened to me two years ago, during my transformation. I'm not going to lie, what I have to do in and of itself does not sound excruciatingly painful, but the increase in pressure and the immediate side effects will be. Frightened, Ruby asked in a trembling voice,” what exactly do you have to do?” Alex told all in the chamber,”I have to apply enough counter pressure to your brainstem at the base of your skull whilst I massage it, in order to alleviate your hyper spasticity. When the tension breaks, your body will lurch forward violently, placing tremendous pressure on your feet and ankles. It was here, that Dr. Whale told Ruby,”I'll be in front of you and prevent you from falling. Once you’ve been freed, I'll examine you, administer treatment and wrap you in a weighted blanket to reduce the spasming that will occur afterwards. Alexander then draped a crimson cloak around Ruby saying,”in order to preform your extrication, I'll need to use a little of my wolf’s strength. This cloak will prevent you from turning, whilst I become a little stronger and hairier, after your mom casts the lunae ortus spell. I love you and I'm sorry Ruby”.

Everyone involved in ruby’s extrication took their places, as Ruby made a desperate last minute tearful plea,”nooo, WAIT! Please mommy, don't let Alex hurt me, there has to be another way. PLEASE!”the Queen was holding back tears, as she said,” I'm sorry precious, but there isn't, we’ll try to do this as quick and as painless as possible”. Alex rubbed her back soothingly as he said,”Ruby, I don’t want to hurt you either, but I have no choice. Taking cleansing breath, to help steel his resolve, Alex silently signaled the Queen; with a nod of his head. Regina did the same, before she recited the incantation,” O noctem lucere, vestris radiis caelestibus orbes, et hoc spatium lux tenebris. Oh celestial orb of the night, shine your bright beams down, and make this dark space light. Suddenly there appeared behind Alexander, a beautifully bright and full blue moon, capable of bringing him to the brink of transformation. With his wolf’s strength in place, Alexander, began the painstaking process. At first, the massage felt invigorating. As the pressure was increased the pain became unbearable. With tears streaming down her face, Ruby cried out in desperation,”NOOOO, Alex please STOP! It HURTS! MOOOMMMMYYY!!!!! At the hight of her pleas for her mother, there was heard an audible POP, as her body fell forward into Dr. Whale’s gentle embrace. 

With the extrication now complete, and safely placed atop the weighted blanket, Ruby started to crying like a newborn pup. After performing a thorough examination, Dr. Whale first applied an anti inflammatory salve to her joints including her neck. He then gave the young girl a dose of the pain reliever Laudanum. Before excusing himself, the doctor informed the Queen,”the Princess will be on bed rest for the next two to three week. She is to take a Syringe full of the tincture every 4 hours for the next three days, then reduce the dose to twice daily for the remainder of the week. The salve I applied should be used thee times daily until the swelling subsidies. Also the child’s voice, was severely strained during the adherence, she is not to speak above a whisper. In fact, I'd prefer she not speak at all, speaking, with her thought in this condition can and will cause her to loose voice permanently After the first week, Ruby may resume weight bearing activities, under supervision. Her Grace should be back to normal in a month or so. I will be by to check on her in the morning”. The Queen walked the Doctor out as her said,” for tonight and until she becomes acclimated to the medicine, give her nothing but liquid (soups, tea’s etc). As they stood in the door’s threshold Whale cautioned urgently ,”the girl may have a vigorous wail, that being said, she is the most fragile I've seen post ceremony. To be honest your Grace, I've seen swaddling babes stronger than her. If Ruby is to mend, treat her as such, and she'll might yet make a full recovery. Regina pulled Whale aside out in the hall asking him something, their heads nodded in agreement and they parted their separate place ways.


End file.
